


out of place and underdressed

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS 2014 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames gains an unexpected partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of place and underdressed

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Round 4! Prompt was "roleplay," with a 400-500 word limit.

Eames sprinted up the emergency stairs, taking the steps three at a time.

_Late, late, late,_ he thought. _Bloody traffic._

He slunk into the hotel hallway and turned a corner and one, two, and the third door. Eames burst in, peeling off the duct tape that covered the automatic lock with one hand and unlocking the safe in the coat closet with the other. Eames grabbed the gun inside and tucked it into the back of his waistband, and snatched the ridiculously ostentatious doublet and cloak off their hangers, donning them smoothly.

He satisfied himself with a quick once over, before strapping on his _volto_ mask and hat and heading down the hall towards the elevator, his mental clock ticking away loudly in his head. The elevator took its time, but Eames still reached the lobby with a minute to spare; he slowed his pace then, walking unhurriedly towards the ballroom and slipping in with the last group of stragglers.

“Une danse, monsieur?"

In a sudden bustle of ruffles and silk, a tall woman with a _colombina_ mask materialized in front of him, all red lips and coy headtilts. Her commanding grip on Eames’ wrist nearly made him twitch, and he actively fought back the reflex that would’ve broken her fingers.

“S’il vous plait?” Her grip turned deceptively gentle, trailing down the side of his hand.

But it wasn’t until she grinned ever so slightly, cheeks dimpling, that Eames got it. He felt his spine try to straighten out of sheer surprise, momentarily stunned; but he recovered quickly, and led the woman out onto the floor.

“A bit slow on the uptake today, I see.” Red lips pulled gently to the side, sly.

Eames felt a bit irked he hadn’t recognized Arthur at first glance. “I’ll admit, the dress was unexpected,” he said.

“Four sisters make me no stranger to crossdressing or makeup, Mr. Eames,” Arthur replied dryly, his spine arched underneath Eames’ hand, his gaze tucked away demurely.

Eames grinned under his mask, delighted. “And you look marvelous.”

“Shut up,” Arthur murmured, and leaned in to press himself closer to Eames. “Target’s at your five; six meters.”

Eames spun them in a gentle half circle, dipping his head to nose at Arthur's neck through the mask and peering at the couple as he did so. "Looks like Farson's got another mistress for the week. And is crossdressing a usual habit of yours? Is roleplay? Inquiring minds want to know."

“She’s not a threat,” Arthur sighed, nose brushing Eames’ ear. “And this is a job.”

Eames hummed. “What say we go for a walk, darling? Got your things, just in case?"

Arthur curled his arm around Eames’ shoulder, long sleeves artfully draped, and pressed what felt like a small firearm against Eames’ back. “You can’t imagine what this dress can hide.”

“I’m imagining just fine,” Eames chirped, dragging a heavy hand down Arthur’s back as they waltzed across the room.

“Eames.” 

Eames laughed quietly. “You make it so easy, darling.”

 

 


End file.
